nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Pent-Vael
'History' Pent-Vael’s history is a long and bloody one. How exactly it came to be built is a mystery that has been lost for centuries but it is clear that it is far older than any human settlement. Some believe that it was originally built by a tribe of now extinct swamp people who were slaughtered in the wake of a demonic invasion. Others say that it was a city from the old world that somehow survived, which is partly accurate as the tower in the center is a relic from the old world. Since its founding though there have been countless conflicts within the city composed of demons slaughtering each other over and over. Because of this the city has remained in relative isolation and is only known to the outside world to the various clans of demons that left to make their fortune elsewhere as Mercenary groups. 'Districts ' The Vast District This particular district is on the very outskirts of the city, almost within the swamp itself. The majority of the cities inhabitants call this district home. It is a massive ring of crude stone and mortar that encircles the entirety of the inner city, acting as a buffer from the savagery of the more bestial and less civilized demons of the swamp, which isn’t saying much. The buildings here are surprisingly well crafted in comparison to the walls around them. Instead of houses built for single inhabitants this district is composed of massive building reminiscent of Nordic longhouses meant to house many members of a particular clan or fraction. As one can likely predict this area is a quagmire of violence and chaos. Mastema District Entering this district immediately gives one a sense of power and destruction. Buildings in this part of Vael are always built higher than the demons that inhabit them. Any that are standing height for the tallest demon in this house are non-existent since the house viewed them as ‘scrawny mason work that exemplified weakness’ and saw fit to demolish them regardless of the occupants being inside or not. Nearly every building has chains on the front of the door, this being a sort of ranking system the Mastema house uses to quickly identify who lives where based on the number of chains on each door. These chains themselves though are a spell put on the house, letting only the strong enter, while anyone from below that number of chains must earn their right to be invited in by forcing the chains to break and entering themselves, or accompany one of the members of that household. The main lodgings of Mastema house lie further out toward the north-eastern perimeter of the massive ruins that were once an impenetrable wall. The building itself is lined with spiked tiling, the roof adorned with statues of what could possibly be lesser demons frozen by the stare of a Gorgon. Vassago District The demons of House Vassago have taken to their divination acutely so. Their buildings are lined with scrawling from past Seers and the visions they had. While it is uncertain as to what most of these mean, it can be ascertained that the leader of the House would know. Being of a spiritual nature, if any could call it that, the Vassago usually make their buildings outlandishly, most houses being made of a puzzle box-like mechanism designed to confuse any that are not part of their Household. Outsiders can only offer conjecture at what makes these houses work, but hearsay and gossip spread rumors of older demons inhabiting the houses or conquered enemies that are bound to serve them until their spiritual effigy runs dry. Vepar District When going to the Vepar district, it is always advisable to bring any form of protection from falling debris. Being the House of Decay their district is in the most disarray. Buildings are readily collapsing and can give way at a moments’ notice. A few lesser demons have been crushed under houses like this. Most refer to these deaths as the quickening of decay. A notable landmark however is in the center of the district, what looks to be a sword with a black sun on the hilt, twice the size any humanoid hand could hold, and lodged in a pedestal-like formation of a black crystalline rock. The object in question exudes an impressive aura though, capable of making even powerful Hellions feel woozy and in extreme cases with lower sects of demon-kind, causes them to melt away into puddles of protoplasmic ooze that are then absorbed into the black substance that obscures the blade itself. House Shax The Shax district is by far the most flamboyant of all. When entering the district one is automatically overcome with the scent of rich and overbearing fragrances. All of the buildings here a coated with a veneer of silver and gold meant to impress and lure all those who walk this district’s streets of smooth obsidian further and further into the vile heart of the district. Beneath the veneer lies crude brick, mud, and other forms of filth reflecting the nature of house Shax rather well. Besides being covered in a thin veneer every building here is meant to impress and awe with massive archways and other such flamboyant architectural designs. The insides of the homes are far less appealing; often the walls are barren, chipped, and even collapsing in some areas. The Spire A massive tower citadel that almost touches the clouds lies in the very center of Pent-Vael. It is said to be a relic of the old world that managed to survive. Each demon king that has occupied it has since expanded upon it. The spire is perhaps the only building in the entire city that isn’t in complete and utter shambles. It has been renovated countless times due to countless invasions. It is here that Solomon lives and reigns over all of demon kind. Geographics Architecture The domineering home to all demons lies shrouded in the vapors and fumes of the murky swamp that they call home. Looming at an enormous height though, one might be able to make out the very peak of the highest tower in the grand, unholy city. The tower itself is an imposing feature, home to the dreaded Demon King Solomon. Expanding outwards, the streets below are more or less in ruin and disrepair, a sort of reminder of the building that once stood before this massive city. While most of the original tower was of course lost, there are remnants that amazingly survived such extreme wear and tear, resulting in the tower that the current Demon King calls home. The city itself is divided into six districts. Each of the houses, including the sitting King’s house, rules over a single district of the city leaving only one district without any clear authority, known as the Vast District. This was done to keep the demonic society “fair” with the center of the districts being the stronghold for Solomon. Of course fair meaning in this situation that the houses do not enter on Solomon’s domain unannounced and they do not have more land than they were seen fit to have. Back to the streets themselves, the paths are paved with very thick stones, each of them oddly shaped in a parallelogram so as not to leave spaces between them, even if they look like a massive puzzle. While the streets are made for traveling, rarely is a horse-drawn carriage seen. Instead, usually nobility is carted around with Daevol that have taken on an equine form, or in the case of Mastema, usually a massive beast with at least two legs that can carry the burden. Though most of the sights in the city range from demons mulling about to a chariot every now and then, there are the imposing buildings, dark, twisted and foreboding in their structure, that line the pathways. Some of these buildings could be mistaken for a sort of church, while others are simply intimidating to look upon, even in the daylight. One structure specifically stands out from the eastern half of the city. The Corroded Veil, a remnant of the demonic tower that was fractured and ended up lodging itself some ways from the original tower. Climate Pent-Vael is dominated by relatively moderate weather most of the year, hovering anywhere between fifty and 70 degrees. The sky is almost always in a state of overcast, with a swirling vortex of clouds hovering almost directly above Solomon’s tower, threatening an impending torrential downpour that comes at least once a month. The weather patterns that Pent-Vale experiences are certainly not natural. The rest of the marsh receives clear skies and enjoy high, almost tropical temperatures, most of the year. 'Infrastructure' Government Politics in Pent-Vael are relatively simple. All the average demon must really know are the Arch-Hellion houses and to stay out of their way. Fighting among the houses is a daily occurrence as well as fighting within the houses themselves for dominance. Individual clans are virtually powerless and usually end up serving the larger houses as enforcers or foot soldiers during particularly bloody conflicts. Major Political Factions Mastema-Vassago Alliance: A powerful alliance amongst two of the strongest Houses. Their power and influence reigns unchecked in most of the city. King Solomon and his personal house Law & Crime The concepts of law and crime are entirely foreign within Pent-Vael. Generally what is considered a crime is based on what the society views as wrong and generally things such as murder and theft are seen as wrong. This is not the same for demons. Theft, murder, and other atrocious crimes are seen as the norm. Though, there is an unspoken rule not to accost any of the King’s family due to their immense individual power and the wrath of Solomon. Foreign Relations Nonexistant. Military There is no unified standing army to speak of. All of the noble houses have their own armies composed of clans that are loyal to them and almost every demon in the city belongs to one clan or another thus making the entire population of the city the de facto army if the city is sieged. Economy Pent-Vael does not export or import any items but there is an internal economy based upon the sale and trade of fresh corpses of powerful demons. The economy revolves around the unique ability that allows demons to evolve and grow stronger from consuming the flesh of creatures stronger than them. Of course not every demon can go out and kill something stronger than itself and thus the entire industry was born. House Shax dominates the majority of this industry as they interact with the clans and regular demons far more often than the other clans. Culture The things that normally define a culture such as music, art, and literature are a rarity within Pent-Vael but when they are found they are most certainly a disturbing by-product of the violent and brutal nature of Pent-Vael. The few demons who fancy themselves as artist work with crude iron to make sculptures. Themes range from anguish to violence. Usually in that order. Often sculptures are commissioned by chieftains who live within the Vast district. These sculptures are usually placed outside longhouses as a symbol of status. by DosuOne of the interesting customs unique to Demon culture is the composing of grand, epic poems. These are sweeping narratives that originated as orally communicated tales which were eventually written down in decorated, gothic manuscripts. Though the demons are generally not avid readers, and often not even literate, these tales of victory and battle, usually revolving around a lone hero triumphing against adversity, struck a chord with Demon society. Often they gather in Odions and public stages to hear a single Demon recite a chapter of an epic in order to energize the crowd. These readings can precede a fight or be intended to rile up a clan of warriors before a fight. The epics generally chronicle acts of cruelty and mass violence, which delight their audience to no end. The epics of Pent-Vael are likely it’s most well renowned artistic property and many manuscripts are sought after by collectors of the world. Equally popular in Pent-Vael is athletic competitions. The Demons relish grand, gladiatorial tournaments in structures called Pretorae. The Pretora is a large, coliseum –like structure but with gothic style architecture. Huge, spiked buttresses support the buildings which can also act as fortresses during wartime. Each District has at least one Pretora to it, and any additional ones are usually minor. The games that are played there take place on stone platforms suspended above a spiked floor by chains. Besides typical gladiator fights to the death and chariot battles on these platforms, which have very little rules, the most popular competition is called Engine Fighting. In this game, two teams start at either side of the platform. One team stands ten paces from the edge holding shields and must hold their ground as they opposing team charges at them. The object of the game is for the Demons to push off as many of the defending team as possible. Whoever remains on the defending team then goes on the offensive. These matches often end in massacres. In addition, gladiatorial teams are often sponsored by clans or gangs of demons, so the events have enormously competitive rival followings. Category:Cities